Los tiburones tambien lloran
by PerlhaHale
Summary: El Entrenador Sasabe reúne a los chicos para un evento de caridad y a Nagisa se le ocurre una idea. Parece que nadie aprende que no deben hacerle caso a ese chico a menos que quieran vivir en la vergüenza pública. RinHaru, SouMako. Mención de otras parejas.


**Hola! Al fin vuelvo con algo de Free! humor, SouMako, ReiGisa, MomoTori, SeiGou, otras parejas ¡Y RinHaru! Si, al fin pude hacer mi primer intento de RinHaru aunque lo romantico vendrá el siguiente capitulo. Ya tenia esta historia hace meses, ahora solo la dividí en dos y aquí esta. Disfrutenla.**

**Dedicado al grupo de Free Latinoamerica que es el mejor grupo de Free! del mundo y a Free-RinHaru/HaruRin en facebook, ojála no lean esto pero si lo hacen es para ustedes.**

**Nos leemos el siguiente capitulo, un beso a todos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los tiburones tambien lloran.<strong>

_Por: PerlhaHale._

* * *

><p>Debían ser excelentes personas por soportar todo esto o, en su defecto, los peores miserables en la Tierra por siquiera tener que pasar por algo así.<p>

¿Por qué, despues de tantas experiencias vivídas y humillaciones pasadas, le seguían haciendo caso a Nagisa? Bueno, esa es una duda existencial en todos.

El caso es que hace un par de semanas atrás, el entrenador Sasabe mando a llamar a los chicos de Iwatobi y a los del Samezuka por un asunto URGENTE; no se pudieron negar y todos asistieron aquella tarde a reunirse en el Iwatobi SC Returns.

-¿Un evento de caridad?-preguntó Rei extrañado, como todos, despues de escuchar la historia del entrenador.

-Si, el Iwatobi SC Returns recaudará fondos para apoyar a una institución benefíca que ayuda a familias de bajos recursos- explicó el hombre rubio a los adolescentes.

Nagisa, como siempre, fue el primero en saltar emocionado.

-¡Si! ¡eso es genial!- aplaudía alegremente- ¡Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Rin-chan, Sou-chan, Momo-chan, Ai-chan y yo en una nueva aventura!

Todos se ahorraron el "_no me llames así, Nagisa_" mientras pensaban en las palabras del entrenador. No les costó mucho aceptar porque era para una causa noble, despues de todo.

-¿Y qué es lo que haremos?-preguntó Makoto, una vez todos aceptaron.

-Pensaba que ustedes tendría alguna idea..

Otra vez, fue el rubio quien alzó la mano entusiasmadamente.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo tengo una idea! ¡Escuchenme a mi!

Trataron de ignorarlo (sabían que saldría con alguna cosa super descabellada la cual arruinaría su reputación en Iwatobi y parte de Japón) pero vaya que era insistente.

Así que a falta de ideas y muy a su pesar, todos le siguieron la corriente a Nagisa; conscientes de que se arrepentirían en algún momento de las siguientes semanas.

-No, me niego rotundamente a hacer algo como esto- gruñó Rin, siendo el unico en oponerse al plan que el rubio había propuesto.

-¡Oh, vamos Rin-chan! Será divertido y pasaremos un agradable momento entre amigos ¡Dí que sí!- restregó su cabeza contra el brazo de Rin quien lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No, claro que no. Es estúpido.-se cruzó de brazos en un gesto que daba a entender que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Todos los presentes miraron a Rin y despues a Haru, en una petición silenciosa de que hiciera algo al respecto.

-Haru, tu vas a actuar ¿verdad?-preguntó Makoto sabiendo que ya había ganado la atención de Rin.

-Me da igual.- eso era un sí, en idioma Haruka.

-Solo faltaría Rin-san, al parecer.- declaró Rei y el pelinegro de Iwatobi supo que era su momento de intervenir.

_Que molesto.._

-Rin.-lo llamó.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, el azul calma de Haru contra el rojo tormenta de Rin; un brillo cruzó por los orbes del Matsuoka y Haruka supó que éste había tomado una decisión, aún cuando nadie había dicho ni una palabra.

Todos les miraban sin pestañar, expectantes.

Y no supieron si fue hipnosis o si, en esa etapa de su enamoramiento, Rin haría cualquier cosa que Haru le pidiese por más tonta que fuera; pero el muchacho aceptó.

La idea de una obra de teatro no le parecía tan mala, despues de todo.

* * *

><p>Se reunieron en casa de los Matsuoka, un par de días despues, donde la madre de Rin y Gou les dejó limonada y aperitivos antes de que empezaràn todos a planear la obra teatral.<p>

-Bien, creo que ya estamos todos ¡empecemos!- Gou (quien ya se había apuntado tambien para actuar) sacó unas hojas de papel y se las entrego a Nagisa quien era el "director" de la obra.

En la sala se encontraban Makoto, Haru, Rei y Nagisa; quienes bebían la limonada de la señora Matsuoka en la espera de instrucciones. Sousuke estaba sentado tranquilamente, como lo estaría en un momento normal; mientras Rin regañaba a Momotarou que no dejaba de curosear en su casa y Nitori platicaba con Seijuro acerca de su vida universitaria. Hannah (quien había sido invitada por Nagisa para que fuesen más) leía una revista. Kisumi tambien fisgoneaba en los albumes familiares de los Matsuoka y le enseñaba las fotografías más vergonzosas a Haru y Makoto (que Haruka debía agradecerselo en silencio, porque vaya fotos) a la vez que su hermanito menor Hayato, quien no sabía que hacía ahí en realidad, platicaba con los hermanos gemelos de Makoto acerca de sus clases de natación.

Hazuki llamó la atención de todos.

-Bien ¡es hora de empezar!-con su alegría caracteristica, trataba de animar a todos los resignados chicos; siendo Momo el único igual de emocionado que él. Le dió una hojeada a las hojas que Gou le había entregado con anterioridad- Bueno, la obra se llamará "_La sirena de los pies descalzos"._

-¿Cómo sí es una sirena tiene pi..-

-Empecemos con la repartición de personajes-le interrumpió a Rei y sacó otra hoja con una lista en ella- Rin-chan, tú serás la sirena.

Como todos esperaban: Rin se quejó.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué yo?

-Tienes el cabello rojo, como la protagonista.

-Gou tambien-se excusó, señalando a su hermana.

Va que se dejó convencer de participar en esto, pero de eso a salir de una chica ¡ni hablar!

-Esta bien- Nagisa suspiró dramaticamente- Gou-chan será la sirena y Haru-chan el principe guapo.

Esperen.. ¿principe guapo?

Haru se encongió de hombros.

-Lo que sea.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No dejaré que mi pequeña hermana y Haru.. eso.. lo que sea!-protestó, irritado.

Todos rodaron los ojos, sabiendo que Nagisa había logrado su proposito de picar al tiburón y Rin había caido en sus celos posesivos por Nanase.. otra vez.

-Necesitamos a una pelirroja, Rin-chan.

-Si no hay de otra..-un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada- yo actuaré con Haru.

Ya se veía venir.

-Mako-chan serás la princesa que se interpondrá en el amor de Haru-chan y Rin-chan pero no quedará como nada más que una buena amiga.- explicó el ojirosa al castaño que lo miraba sorprendido.

"_Esa historia me suena familiar..."_

-Pero Nagisa..-

-Yo seré la Reina, madre de Haru-le cortó a Tachibana cualquier oportunidad de negarse y siguió repartiendo los papeles, emocionado.- Rei-chan será mi esposo; el padre de Haru-chan.

Ryugazaki no pusó muchos peros: el ser un Rey sería hermoso y el personaje le quedaría a la perfección.

Sousuke sería un "simple pescador" y no hubo objeciones al respecto excepto de Rin que insistía en que su mejor amigo tambien usara una peluca y vestido. Gou obtuvo el papel de la Reina del océano, como madre de Rin y Seijuro (a pesar de las quejas del Matsuoka mayor) como el esposo de Gou; Rey del mar.

Kisumi representaría al mejor amigo del principe (cosa que no le agradó mucho a Haruka) y Hannah sería una de las sirvientas del castillo que ayudaría a la sirena a desarrollarse en sociedad.

Los niños: Ran y Ren serían pescadores que trabajarían con Sousuke; Hayato sería el hijo de la sirena y el principe en la escena final.

-Y tu Nitori-siguió con el último chico en la lista-serás el árbol 4.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser el árbol 4?-se quejó el mencionado, al ver que le había tocado el peor personaje.

-Porque ya teníamos árbol 3.

El peligris le miró incrédulo.

-¿Quién sería tan tonto para aceptar ese papel?

Hablando de...

-¡Nitori-_senpai_! ¡Nitori-_senpai_! Adivine ¿quién es el árbol 3?

Aiichirou suspiró resignado.

-No sé porqué no me sorprende..

Al final despues de una ardúa negociación, Nitori ganó el lugar de la hechicera que convertiría a la sirena en humano y Momotarou renunció a su papel de planta por uno de mayor intéres.

Ahora que todos los personajes estaban repartidos, era momento de pasar a la acción.

* * *

><p>El primer día de ensayo fue sencillo. Algo simbolíco, para que todos leyesen la historia y se adaptasen a su personaje. Conocieran el nuevo mundo que aquella fantasiosa trama les ofrecía y se dejaran envolver por aquel escenario mágico lleno de amor y aventuras submarinas.<p>

Sorprendentemente, fue Haru el que más rápido se metió en el papel.

Al principio, se supone que el Principe Eric (original nombre, porque Nagisa no se tomó ni la molestia de fingir que no era una vil copia de Disney) es un hombre amable, valiente y aventurero amante del agua y la belleza que las profundidades del océano le ofrecían.

Un papel que Haruka Nanase, bien podía interpretar sin esfuerzo alguno.

Y aunque moría de la vergüenza, para Rin tambien fue relativamente sencillo: una sirena que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el principe y cuyo sueño se deducía a nadar con él para siempre en las aguas que, algún día, ambos gobernarían; mientras se adaptaba a un lugar desconocido donde tuvo que ir para cumplir sus objetivos.

Obviamente esa parte de "_fingir que estas enamorado del principe_", no era muy falsa que digamos.

No era nada falsa, de hecho.

-¡El océano! ¿Qué tesoros se hallarán escondidos detrás de él? ¿Qué nuevos mundos y criaturas nos esperan bajo el cristalino ondear de las olas? ¡No puedo esperar para descubrirlo! Los secretos del mar... algo me dice que lo mejor de mi vida espera por mí ahí adentro.- Haruka recitaba sus lineas con gestos exagerados y su caracteristica voz carente de emoción, que no quedaba para nada con el momento.

Todos le miraban frunciendo el ceño, Sousuke aguantandose la risa y Rei horrorizado. Nagisa decidió interrumpirlo.

-Haru-chan, debes ponerle mas sentimiento a la interpretación. Que todos realmente crean que eres un Principe que ama el agua.

-Amo el agua.

-Bueno, solo te falta lo del principe.

Haru se adaptaba rápido, pero incluso a sus monólogos de "_el agua es vida_" les faltaba chispa.

-Haruka-_senpai _es excelente nadando pero malo para la actuación.-negó Rei decepcionado.- El teatro que es algo sagrado, una ventana a una nueva realidad, lleno de belleza y sentimientos que tratamos de transmitir a nuestros expectadores para que se adentren a un espacio..-

-Si Rei-chan, lo que sea. Guarda silencio que Haru-chan lo intentará otra vez.-le mandó a callar el rubio chico mientras todos volvían su atención a Haru.

Esta vez el pelinegro logró que la escena le quedara un poco más decente y como ya querían avanzar (llevaban media hora estancados con Nanase) brincaron al siguiente acto, donde Ariel observa a Eric desde la lejanía y habla sobre su enamoramiento por él.

-Rin es un cursi, le saldrá rápido-murmuró Sousuke, listo para burlarse de su amigo en cuanto surgiera la oportunidad.

Todos asintieron dandole la razón.

-Es perfecto. El ser más hermoso que pueda existir ¡ni siquiera en el mar hay criatura igual a él!-hablaba la sirena (Rin) ilusionada- ¡Qué daría yo por hablarle y ser suya! ¿no es un sueño imposible? Estar a su lado toda la vida y..-el pelirrojo se detuvó abruptamente, antes de decir la frase final que tanto significaba para Ariel y para él.- nadar juntos.

Se hizo el silencio en el lugar y todos se miraron los unos a los otros mientras Rin seguía cabizbajo, avergonzado por su apasionada actuación a la que, talvez, le pusó demasiado sentimiento.

-Rin..-le llamó Haru y el Matsuoka se atrevió a mirarlo aún apenado- bien hecho.

Nagisa comenzó a aplaudir y Momotarou le siguió, siendo imitados por todos los presentes. Causando a su vez más vergüenza en el tiburón de Samezuka que recibía los halagos y las burlas de sus amigos.

Haruka sabía que aunque Rin se quejará mucho, era (despues de Nagisa) el más emocionado por actuar en esa obra; despues de todo, era un romantico empedernido y siempre había soñado con ser protagonista de una historia así.

Siguieron con algunas partes de Rin y Haru donde Ariel y Eric se conocen en la playa, despues de que ella es transformada en humana y de ahí cruzaron a la parte de el castillo, donde Rei y Nagisa actuarían.

-¡Hijo mío!- Nagisa, la Reina, corrió al encuentro de su único hijo que había regresado de una larga expedición a mar abierto despues de meses y se le trepó encima, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas en el cuerpo del joven.-¡Haz vuelto con bien!

-No creo que una Reina haga eso...-comentó Makoto por lo bajo al ver la dramática actuación de su compañero.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto a casa con bien, hijo-comentó el Rey uniendose a la escena familiar y tratando de controlar a su rubia esposa que llenaba de besos la cara de un fastidiado Haru.

-Nagisa..-se quejó el pelinegro todo cubierto de babas.

-¿Cúal _'Nagisa'_? ¡soy tu madre! debes llamarme máma, mami, madre ¡no seas irrespetuoso!-le reprendió el ojirosa, demasiado metido en el papel y jalando una de sus orejas.

-Chicos.. ¿podemos seguir el libreto? nos estamos atrasando- intervino Gou al ver que se estaban desviando del tema. Otra vez.

-Bueno, Eric..-continúo Rei en su papel, sentandose en el trono y llevandose a su esposa consigo para que no molestara a su primogenito- ahora que estas aquí hay un asunto que debemos atender.

-¿Te refieres a mi coronación?-pregunto el joven. Ahora que había cumplido los 21 podría tomar posesión del trono real.

-Si, pero antes tendrás que casarte. Lo siento, leyes son leyes; viene en el libreto-contestó Nagisa, sin seguir sus diálogos realmente.

-¿Casarme?-frunció el ceño- ¿por qué tendría una persona que casarse para ser rey? Es raro.

-Callate Nanase y sigue el libreto-le calló Sousuke exasperado, pues esta obra no estaba llevando a ningún lado.

-Hazlo tú, entonces.

-Lo haré.

-Me encantaría ver eso.

-Y lo harás, Rin y yo seremos la mejor pareja.

-...Haz lo que quieras.

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear? No cambiaremos los papeles, chicos.- le hizo Makoto de mediador entre ese par.

-¿No? Yo quería ser el que se queda con la princesa-Kisumi sonrió a Tachibana- ¿no crees que seríamos una pareja maravillosa?

-Emm...

-Callate Kisumi- dijeron Haruka y Sousuke al unisono, haciendo que el caos volviera al lugar.

Que sí Nanase no actuaba con sentimiento, que sí Makoto debía quedarse con el amigo del principe, que al final quién sería el arbol cuatro; era todo un montón de gritos y desacuerdos que llenaban la habitación impidiendoles seguir con su labor.

-Adolescentes, pff ¿quién los entiende?-le dijo Hayato a los gemelos que estaban junto a él, mirando el desastre desde la esquina. Ambos asintieron.

-¡BASTA!- Gou (la única cuerda ahí) los calló a todos y tomó su actitud de lider para poner orden en el lugar.- Se van a callar y continuaremos con los ensayos o no se hará esta obra y los mandare a todos a bailar con mini faldas y medias de red ¡ahora a sus puestos!

Nadie le discutió, porque Gou Matsuoka realmente daba miedo cuando se enojaba y continuaron con los ensayos, ahora con más calma.

¡Que estrés! ¡Que descontrol! ¡Que desastre!

Y eso que era solo el primer día de ensayos.


End file.
